Vivir o morir
by Maria Fernanda Morales Rocha
Summary: La vida es un regalo que se nos dio incluso antes de nuestro nacimiento, se sabe que las probabilidades de que nosotros nacieramos era de 1 en 400000 trillones. Pero... Muchas veces no valoramos este milagro, y desperdiciamos nuestra vida con adicciones, cometiendo crimenes, incluyo ayudando a criminales a quedar impunes de sus actos... Pero todo eso cambiara
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

Desde que era un niño, mi vida ha sido completamente normal. Crecí en el seno de una familia como cualquiera otra, y tuve la vida de cualquier persona de mi edad: Asistí a la escuela, tenia amigos, incluso salí con alguna que otra chica que llamaba mi atención. Cuando era el momento de escoger una carrera universitaria, fue ahí cuando me sentí atraído por las maquinas, por todo aquellos dispositivos que poseían engranajes o cuerdas. En ese momento decidí dedicarme a la ingeniería civil

Al poco tiempo de graduarme, conocí a mi gran amigo: Art Blank. El era un abogado un tanto... Incorrecto. Pero era su trabajo defender a cualquier persona, ya fuera un criminal o un inocente. No es que me quejara, para ese entonces, no le tomaba demasiada importancia. Juntos fundamos el "Grupo de Renovación Urbana", una fundación donde creábamos propiedades para aquellas personas necesitadas (Es decir, de bajos recursos)

Al poco tiempo conocí a mi primer amor: Jill... Aun recuerdo perfectamente el día que la vi por primera vez. Nuestras manos chocaron cuando la ayude a levantar unos libros que se le habían caído. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sabíamos que nada volvería a ser igual. Nuestra relación comenzó de maravilla; sentíamos que, con el pasar de los días, nos amábamos mas y mas

Un día decidimos dar el gran paso de nuestras vidas, nos unimos como marido y mujer. Ambos eramos betas, nuestra vida seria como antes, antes de que la humanidad se dividiera en 3 géneros: Alfas, betas y omegas

Lo único que podría decir... Es que la vida es un regalo que debemos cuidar, porque jamas sabemos cuando podríamos perderlo


	2. 1: El comienzo del final

**Capitulo 1 – El comienzo del fin**

Mis manos estaban sobre sus ojos, evitando que ella pudiera ver algo, aunque claro siempre cuidando de que no se lastimaran. Abrí lentamente la puerta y la ayude a entrar, justo antes de destapar sus ojos

-Wow... Es enorme- susurro completamente sorprendida -Es justo lo que estabas buscando-

-¿Te gusta?-. Me acerque hasta un pequeño mueble, en el que se encontraba un reloj, el cual le di un leve golpe con mis dedos -Ta-da-

-¿Este es el reloj? ¿Que lo hace tan especial?-

-Ademas de que todo el trato dependía de el,el mecanismo de adentro tiene 300 años. Escuchalo, ha seguido todo este tiempo-. Sonreí y bese tiernamente su frente -Ya veras el uso de este espacio-

Me acerque completamente orgulloso hasta una mesa, en la que estaba una cuna que había fabricado hace algún tiempo para nuestro bebe. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión al verla mientras sobaba su vientre

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-. Fui hasta una estantería y de ella tome una pequeña marioneta vestida con un traje de gala

-Oww, Loki... Es hermoso, estoy 100% segura de que a Gideon le encantara- sonrió ella mientras tomaba el juguete. Me acerque a su lado y puse mi mano sobre el lugar donde descansaba nuestro bebe. Al instante sentí como algo golpeaba levemente mi palma, no pude evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que me agachaba y depositaba un tierno beso en el

Pasaron los días, y por mas que trate de convencerla de que se diera un descanso de la clínica, pero ella siempre se negaba con el pretexto de que si ella la había construido tendría que estar siempre al pendiente. Pero hay un día en el que Jill sabia que yo tenia razón

-¡¿Que les pasa?! ¡Llevo aquí como 3 horas!- dentro del consultorio de Jill se podían escuchar los gritos de Cecil, uno de los pacientes mas recientes de la clínica

-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!-

-¡Tu cierra la boca!-

-Oye, ¿Que estas mal de la cabeza?-. Justo cuando salimos de su consultorio, vimos como Gus (Otro de los pacientes) lo abofeteaba fuertemente. Cegado por el enojo, Cecil se lanzo sobre el derribandolo de su silla

-¡Ya basta, Gus! ¡Ya basta!- grito Jill acercándose a ellos, tratando de separarlos

Lograron separarlos, pero alcance a ver como Cecil sacaba de su bolsillo una navaja, me acerque a el -No quieres hacer eso-

-¿Cual es tu problema?- pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva

-Tu eres mi problema, y te estas convirtiendo en el problema de los demás-. Vi como guardaba su navaja de nuevo en su bolsillo. Mire hacia Jill, en su mirada se notaba que ella me daba la razón

Si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, los hubiera cuidado mucho mas...

Esa noche, estaba sentado en mi coche esperando a que mi esposa cerrara la clínica para volver a casa. Mientras estaba escribiendo algo en mi libreta, una joven (Muy linda, diría yo) se acerco a mi ventana -Hola, cariño, ¿No quieres compañía?- me pregunto

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Sabes que es este edificio? Una clínica de salud. Eres muy hermosa, vete a casa-

*POV's Jill*

Ya había apagado las luces, así que cerré la puerta principal. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Cecil apareció de repente, asustándome un poco -¡Mi chaqueta! Olvide mi chaqueta- dijo algo alterado

-Cecil- le reclame

-Por favor, por favor; mira, Jill, esta ahí, ¿Puedo, puedo? Por favor, gracias-

Suspire pesadamente y abrí la puerta de nuevo para ir a una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Tome la chaqueta y volví a cerrar la puerta con llave antes de dársela. Lo que jamas pude imaginar era que Cecil me empujaría hasta una pared amenazándome con su navaja

-¿Que estas haciendo?- le pregunte completamente asustada

-Escúchame, no quiero herirte, ¿Entiendes? Quiero que abras la puerta, ¡Abre la puerta ahora!-

Estaba muy aterrada, y no por mi, sino por Gideon, así que saque las llaves. Pero se me cayeron antes de poder introducirlos en la cerradura -¡Estúpida! ¿Cual es la llave? ¿Cual es?-

-E-Es esta...- respondí señalándola

Mientras el entraba a la clínica, trate de abrir una puerta, quizás para esconderme; pero para mi mala suerte, esta estaba cerrada -¿Cecil?-. Me acerque lentamente a la puerta al ver que ya había tardado varios segundos. Cuando menos lo espere, esta se abrió fuertemente, provocando que me empujara hasta la pared; la manija golpeo mi vientre con tal fuerza que pude sentir como mi bebe comenzaba a moverse rápidamente. Mire hacia el suelo y vi como este comenzaba a mancharse con sangre

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y comencé a llorar mientras me deslizaba hasta el suelo -Oye, no llores, no, vas a estar bien- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de verlo salir corriendo

*Fin POV's Jill*

Ya había tardado bastante, así que guarde mi libreta para ir a buscarla. Justo en ese momento, vi como la puerta se abría de repente al mismo tiempo que Cecil salia de la clínica. Lucia bastante nervioso, y al verme, se echo a correr rápidamente. De inmediato, corrí dentro de la clínica, estaba rogando al cielo que no hubiera pasado nada malo... Pero no fue así

Ella estaba ahí, casi inconsciente y sujetando su vientre, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre. Rápidamente la cargue en mis brazos y subí al coche para manejar al hospital mas cercano -Ayúdenme, por favor- dije apenas entre -Es mi esposa, esta embarazada-

-¿Cuanto tiene, señor?-

-7 meses-. La recosté cuidadosamente en la camilla mientras besaba su vientre. Se la llevaron a una sala de cirugía, solo pude sentarme en una silla, esperando que me dieran alguna noticia. Un par de horas después, finalmente salio el medico

-Doctor, ¿Como esta mi esposa?- le pregunte acercándome a el

Vi como solo negó con su cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro -Lo lamento... Hicimos todo lo posible, pero el golpe fue mortal para el bebe-. Por un momento, sentí como todo quedaba en silencio, mis piernas fallaron y me deje caer en la silla

-Y... ¿Y mi esposa?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada

-Tratamos de detener la hemorragia, pero su esposa no soporto la cirugía. Lo sentimos-


	3. 2: Un sacrificio por una nueva vida

**Capitulo 2 – Un sacrificio por una nueva vida**

_"-Tratamos de detener la hemorragia, pero su esposa no soporto la cirugía. Lo sentimos-"_

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que mi vida perdió todo sentido... Ni siquiera quería comer, solo deseaba estar al lado de mi esposa y mi bebe. Creo que le debo las gracias a Art, ya que el me "convenció" de seguir adelante

-¿Loki Laufeyson?-. Escuche como la enfermera me llamaba, así que me levante de la silla y entre al consultorio. Tome asiento frente a un hombre cuya bata tenia escrito el nombre "Bruce Banner"

-Normalmente les doy estas noticias a mis pacientes muy seguido, pero sus reacciones son muy diferentes-

-Vaya al grano- le dije secamente

-Tras revisar sus estudios, descubrimos que usted presenta cáncer de páncreas- respondió mientras me entregaba un sobre con todos los análisis

-¿Que tratamiento debo seguir?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar mis estudios

-Loki... Tu cáncer esta en una etapa muy avanzada... Aun si comenzáramos con su tratamiento lo antes posible, hay pocas posibilidades de vencerlo-. Ya no quería escuchar mas, tome el sobre con mis estudios y salí de la clínica

Durante una semana, no deje de buscar información sobre tratamientos para mi enfermedad. Dormía por pocas horas, indague en libros, revistas, sitios web, y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. Cuando toda esperanza se había perdido, finalmente encontré algo que podría ser la solución. Llene el formulario y lo mande a mi compañía de seguros, estaba seguro de que ellos aceptarían costear el tratamiento... Pero leí la palabra que resaltaba en la hoja: "NEGATIVO"

Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, así que pedí una cita con William -Por fin encontré tratamiento para mi cáncer que promete mucho, pero mi petición de cobertura ha sido rechazada. Así que pensé que si venia y te lo explicaba, tal vez podrías arreglar que me acepten-

-Tengo la decisión final, Loki, explícame-

Abrí la bolsa que llevaba conmigo y le extendí un par de hojas -Hay un doctor en Noruega, tiene un éxito de 30 a 40% con su terapia. Inyecta lo que llama "Genes suicidas" en las células del cáncer, luego una forma inactiva de una droga toxica es administrada...-

-Si, estoy familiarizado con la terapia de la que hablas- me interrumpió

-¿Ah si? Iniciaría otro proceso, busca pacientes nuevos, y parece creer que soy el perfecto candidato-

-Loki, si tu medico tratante, el Dr. Banner creyera que eres candidato, te hubiera llamado-

-No, el Dr. Banner es un especialista e hizo su fortuna con su especialidad. El hombre tiene la mano en la perilla desde que entro a consulta-

-Seré honesto contigo, con el desarrollo de tu cáncer, simplemente no es factible para esta aseguradora-

-Alto, alto, alto, un segundo. ¿Que no es factible? ¿Para cual ecuación matemática no es factible?- lo interrumpí mirándolo seriamente

-Es una política, Loki, una política. Si vas por tu cuenta y haces este tratamiento, que es considerado inefectivo, violaras la póliza y se te quitara la cobertura completamente. Lo lamento-

Solo atine a soltar un gran suspiro antes de levantarme del asiento, mirando hacia el grupo de personas que estaban sentados fuera -¿Sabias que, en Asia, las personas le pagan a sus doctores cuando están sanos? Cuando enferman, no tienen que pagarles. Básicamente pagan por lo que quieren, no lo que no quieren. Aquí lo hacemos todo al revés-. Mire hacia una televisión en la que se estaba transmitiendo una prensa de conferencia -Esos políticos dicen lo mismo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Las decisiones del plan de salud las deberían tomar los doctores y los pacientes, no el Gobierno. Ahora se que no están tomadas por los doctores y sus pacientes, o por el Gobierno... Están tomadas por las compañías aseguradoras. Pirañas-

Escuche un leve suspiro por parte de William -Loki... Por favor, si haces esto, estarás solo. Y el costo subsecuente sera demasiado grande-

-No me hables sobre el dinero, tengo dinero. Esto es sobre principios. Veras, Will, es mi vida de la que estamos hablando, ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-El tipo de cáncer que tienes es maligno e inoperable-

-Te encanta mencionar a la muerte-

-Aun si el tratamiento funcionara, el cáncer volvería algún día. Es una batalla perdida-

-Eso te gusto aun mas. La verdad sea dicha, así lo disfrutas mas. Crees que solo los vivos podrán juzgar tu comportamiento, porque los muertos no podrán decir nada-. Tome la solicitud denegada y la arrugue antes de lanzarla al bote de la basura -Pero te podrías esquivar-

Esa noche lo había decidido, después de todo, ¿Es mejor terminar con esto de una vez a seguir sufriendo hasta que esta enfermedad me mate?... Subí a mi coche y conduci hasta una calle desolada cerca de un acantilado. Pise el acelerador, pude escuchar claramente como el parachoques se golpeaba fuertemente contra la barda. Cerre los ojos tras sentir como este comenzaba a caer al vació. Todo a mi alrededor se agito, cuando solo se escuchaban como los trozos de vidrio caían al suelo, comencé a abrir mis ojos... Estaba vivo, pero todo mi cuerpo dolía mucho. Como pude, me arrastre fuera del coche; con cada movimiento sentí una fuerte punzada en mi abdomen. Una vez fuera, logre ponerme de pie, y fue ahí cuando note una gran varilla que atravesaba mi cuerpo

Ante mis ojos vi todos aquellos momentos que habían marcado mi vida... Jill, Gideon, Cecil, el Dr. Banner, William... Creí que en ese momento moriría, pero algo dentro de mi provoco una gran descarga de adrenalina. Me di cuenta de que no quería morirme, quería seguir con vida. Respire profundamente y tome el extremo de la varilla que traspasaba mi abdomen... Comencé a tirar de ella

Tras muchos minutos llenos de dolor y agonía, por fin logre sacarlo. La sangre mancho el suelo, mi vista poco a poco comenzó a nublarse, todo me daba vueltas. No pude mas... Lo ultimo que escuche fueron las sirenas de una ambulancia. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro


	4. 3: Enmendando un gran error

**Capitulo 3 – Enmendando un gran error**

*POV's ¿?*

Baje de la ambulancia y corrí cuesta abajo hasta el final del acantilado. Ahí lo vi... Todo a su alrededor era sangre, y en su abdomen se encontraba un pequeño pero profundo hueco. Al lado del cuerpo estaba una larga varilla, también empapada de sangre. El se la había quitado. Me arrodille a su lado y coloque mis dedos en su cuello... Estaba vivo

-Hombre caucásico, de unos 29 años. Esta vivo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, traigan la camilla de inmediato-. Apenas colgué mi radio, vi como de sus labios salia un suspiro. Inmediatamente tome mi lampara y abrí sus parpados -Señor, ¿Puede escucharme?-. Otro suspiro salio de sus labios -La ayuda ya viene en camino, por favor resista. ¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

-L-Loki... Loki Laufeyson...- respondió entre quejidos

-Calma, Loki, todo estará bien-. Voltee hacia atrás y vi a mis compañeros bajando con una camilla. Lo mire de nuevo y sus ojos se habían cerrado. En cuanto ellos llegaron, lo subimos a la camilla y, con cuidado, caminamos hasta la ambulancia. Rápidamente el conductor comenzó a manejar hacia el hospital. En todo el camino no pude soltar su mano, en ningún momento aparte mi mirada de su rostro. Habia algo en el que me hipnotizaba

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, bajamos la camilla y la guié hasta la sala de operaciones. Por varias horas, no me despegue del asiento de la sala de estar, quería saber alguna novedad sobre ese hombre, incluso caí en un profundo sueño. Pasando las 2 de la mañana, sentí como algo me sacudía un poco; abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba una enfermera

-Joven, ya es algo tarde, ¿Por que no va a descansar?-

-Es que quiero saber algo sobre el Sr. Laufeyson- respondí mientras tallaba mis ojos

-Sigue en operación. Vaya a descansar, le mantendré informado de todo lo que pase-. Solo asentí con la cabeza antes de levantarme del asiento e irme a mi casa. Por mas que trate, no pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Apenas sonó la alarma, tome una ducha y me vestí para ir al hospital, para mi suerte, hoy era mi día de descanso, En cuanto llegue, la misma enfermera que la noche anterior me había despertado salia de un consultorio

-¿Ha tenido alguna noticia sobre el Sr. Laufeyson?- le pregunte acercándome rápidamente a ella

-Si, y no son tan buenas... El doctor Banner decidió inducirlo en coma gracias a una grave lesión cerebral que se desarrollo después de la operación-

-P-Pero... ¿Cuando despertara?- volví a preguntarle

-No lo sabemos, podría durar días, semanas...- respondió, no se si era cosa de mi imaginación, pero en su tono de voz podía apreciarse un claro toque de lastima

-Quisiera el expediente del Sr. Laufeyson-

-Tendría que pedírselo al Dr. Banner, el tiene todos sus papeles-. Rápidamente corrí hasta su consultorio, al abrir la puerta, me tope con una escena que quizás no debí haber visto

-Carla, déjanos a solas-. Ella bajo de sus piernas completamente apenada y salio de su consultorio sin dirigirme la mirada -¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

-Necesito el historial medico de su paciente, el Sr. Loki Laufeyson-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle esos documentos a nadie que no este relacionado con el-

Honestamente me considero una persona tranquila, incluso muchos dirían manso, pero un gran enojo surgió en todo mi cuerpo apenas escuche esas palabras -Si fuera usted, lo reconsideraría, ¿O acaso cree que solo yo se de su aventura con su asistente?-

-¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto bastante nervioso

-Seria una lastima que su esposa se enterara de su aventura. Es una buena mujer- dije con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, justo antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta. No roce la perilla cuando escuche un golpe seco; voltee y sobre su escritorio estaba una carpeta llena de papeles mientras el Dr. Banner miraba hacia la ventana

Solté una pequeña risa de victoria antes de tomarla y salir de su consultorio. Volví a mi coche y comencé a revisar cada uno de los papeles... Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso había decidido quitarse la vida. Tenia una oportunidad para curarse de su enfermedad, y se lo habían negado. Rápidamente comencé a manejar hasta la Compañía de Seguros Umbrella

Al llegar ahí, entre directamente a la oficina del gerente, abriéndola de un golpe. -¿Se te ofrece algo?-. Sin responder a su pregunta, eche sobre su escritorio aquel papel que tenia toda la información sobre aquel tratamiento

-Exijo que al Sr. Laufeyson se le acepte su solicitud para que puedan aplicar ese tratamiento-

-¿Usted que parientes es de el?- volvió a preguntar

-No soy nada suyo, pero se lo suficiente-

-Como se lo dije al Sr. Laufeyson... El avance de su cáncer...-. No pude soportarlo mas, así que lo sujete de su corbata

-Si no lo haces, entonces yo lo demandare por homicidio involuntario- dije con una voz muy gruesa, cargada de enojo, de furia

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?-

-Gracias a usted, decidió quitarse la vida. Ahora esta postrado a una cama y conectado a un respirador. Usted lo orillo a tomar esa decisión- grite, no me importaba si las personas que estaban afuera llegaban a escucharme

Volví a mi coche y maneje de regreso al hospital. Por varios días, solo recibía las mismas noticias: "No sabemos cuando despertara", "El cáncer sigue avanzando", "Debemos desconectarlo". Yo no iba a permitirlo

Aunque mi realidad era que el salario de un paramedico no era el suficiente para mantener a una persona en una cama, no estaba solo, mis compañeros se enteraron de la historia de aquel hombre y decidieron ayudarme con los gastos. Las cosas fueron bastantes normales por varios meses, hasta que un día...

-Thor, llego este sobre para ti-. Inmediatamente lo abrí y saque un pequeño trozo de papel que tenia un recado escrito

_"Estuvimos discutiendo esto por mucho tiempo, y decidimos costear el tratamiento del Sr. Layfeyson. Solo le advertimos que nosotros no nos haremos responsables de las consecuencias"_

Sonreí un poco mientras tomaba su mano -¿Oíste eso, Loki? Aprobaron tu tratamiento, podrás curarte de tu cáncer-. Aunque el no podía responder, sabia que me estaba escuchando


	5. 4: Despertar en una pesadilla

**Capitulo 3 – Despertar en una pesadilla**

*POV's Thor*

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que mi vida cambio, y aunque jamas descuide a Loki, tampoco abandone mis estudios. Ahora soy un doctor en todo su esplendor. Sip, el trayecto fue bastante peculiar: Enfermero, paramedico y doctor

Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, revise mi reloj, ya era bastante tarde y de nuevo no podría ir a verlo. Afortunadamente el día siguiente no tenia clases y era mi día libre, podía estar a su lado el tiempo que quisiera

Un nuevo amanecer llego, y tras alistarme, maneje hasta el hospital -Buenos días, Carla-. Sip, ella seguía trabajando ahí (Y jamas dejo de ser la amante del Dr. Banner); obviamente desde que yo los había descubierto, jamas pudo mirarme a la cara. Me sentía mal por su esposa, pero yo le había prometido no decir una sola palabra a cambio de que ellos cuidaran de Loki

Entre a la habitación, Dios, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Aun si estaba dormido, su rostro lucia demasiado lindo, incluso era tan fino que uno a primera vista creería que era una joven. Como sea, me acerque a un lado de su cama y comencé a contarle todo lo que había hecho durante los días que no fui

-Ay, Loki, no sabes cuanto daría porque despertaras-

.

.

.

Estaba en un lugar, no había ni un solo rastro de luz. Frente mio estaba ella, con esa bella sonrisa que me cautivo desde el primer día que nos vimos. Me acerque lentamente a su rostro, mientras tocaba sus mejillas con mis manos. Ella solo cerro sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa -Perdóname, Jill, no pude protegerte. Yo debí...-

-Shh... Aun no es tu hora, Loki- susurro mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que ya habían escapado de mis ojos -Tienes muchas cosas que hacer allá abajo... Te amo-

Sentí como algo me sujetaba fuertemente, alejándome de mi amada. Desperté... Al principio todo era blanco, a los pocos segundos, mi vista se fue haciendo algo borrosa pero comenzaba a distinguir algunos colores. Cuando todo se aclaro, mire hacia varios lados, solo había aparatos, una cama y... ¿Un rubio que me miraba como si hubiera visto un muerto?

-Amm... ¿Hola?- dije algo confundido, y a la vez, asustado

-L-Loki...-

-¿Nos conocemos? N-No recuerdo nada-. Trate de levantarme pero el me detuvo volviendo a recostarme en la cama

-¡Dr. Banner!-. Ok, si antes estaba algo nervioso, ahora solo estaba aterrado. Trate de quitármelo de encima, pero en eso entraron 2 enfermeros junto a Bruce. Entre los 4 trataron de controlarme, pero algo extraño sucedió...

Una mano sujeto fuertemente mi brazo, mire para ver de quien se trataba y era ese rubio que sabia mi nombre. De repente, a mi mente llegaron un sinfín de imágenes extrañas, pero bastantes aterradoras

Un puente... Destello... Algunos obreros reparando un tramo... Destello... Un vehículo que estaba lleno de chapopote... Destello... Personas cayendo a las aguas

-Por favor, salga de aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo-. Vi como el se retiraba de la habitación, claramente lo había visto caer en ese puente, debía impedir que fuera allá. Como pude, logre quitarme a esos 3 de encima y salí corriendo fuera del hospital

Vi como se había subido a un coche negro, pero no logre alcanzarlo (Y por lo visto, el tampoco alcanzo a verme). Rápidamente subí a un taxi, creo que el chófer se puso bastante nervioso por la forma en que había subido al copiloto y porque estaba vestido con una bata -Siga ese coche negro-. Aun bastante nervioso, el obedeció y comenzó a manejar

Tras varios minutos, por fin llegamos al North Bay -Espere aquí-. Corrí entre los coches, los cuales avanzaban lentamente gracias a los obreros. Mire por todos lados, pero había tantos automóviles de ese color que era imposible ver cual era. Solo tenia una opción... Me dirigía hacia el otro lado, pero vi a un hombre que taladraba el suelo, sabia que eso provocaría todo

Rápidamente me coloque frente a una fila de coches -¡Salgan del puente!- comencé a gritar. Todos comenzaron a sonar sus bocinas, incluso algunos pisaban un poco el pedal, amenazándome con avanzar -¡El puente se caerá! Deben salir de aquí-

Uno de los coches se abrió y de este salio aquel rubio que estaba en el hospital. Al reconocerme, camino hasta mi -Loki, ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Debes salir de aquí, el puente se colapsara, todos morirán- respondí bastante angustiado

-¿De que demonios esta hablando este tipo?-

-¡Por favor, créanme, yo lo vi! ¡El puente se caerá!-

-Ven-. Intentaron sacarme fuera del puente, pero yo seguía resistiéndome. Solo un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos, voltearon y descubrieron que uno de los cables se había zafado, seguido de los que estaban a su lado

-¡Salgan todos de aquí!-

Inmediatamente, todos salieron de sus coches y corrieron fuera del puente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El puente comenzó a derrumbarse, llevándose a todas esas personas que no pudieron escapar a tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar esa escena junto a las pocas personas que se salvaron

-Oye... ¿Como lo supiste?-

.

.

.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste... "Yo lo vi, el puente se va a caer". La pregunta es, ¿Como sabias exactamente lo que iba a pasar?-. Un agente de la policía estaba mirándome fijamente

-Ya se lo dije, simplemente fue como un sueño- respondí seriamente

-Hubiera sido excelente si uno de los pilotos del vuelo 182 hubiera soñado algo parecido- comento claramente con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

-Pero no lo tuvo-

-¡No trate de hacerse el gracioso conmigo!- grito mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa, ni siquiera me inmute

-No lo hago, y si usted cree que yo provoque ese accidente, esta muy mal. Acabo de despertar de un coma de 3 años-

.

.

.

-Yo solo estaba esperando a que el trafico avanzara, entonces llego ese hombre gritando que el puente se iba a caer. Luego llego el rubio y paso-

-¿Conoce a los sujetos?-

-No, ya les dije que me dirigía a mi trabajo, jamas había visto a esos tipos-

-Agente Tapp... El jefe me mando a decirte que los dejes ir-

-Pero...-

-Las investigaciones arrojaron que todo fue causado por una grieta que se origino por los arreglos, ademas del mal estado de los cables-. El solo me miro por varios segundos en completo silencio, antes de soltar un suspiro -Esta bien, puede irse-

Me levante de la silla y salí de ese cuarto, apenas me dirigía hacia la salida, sentí como alguien me jalaba de mi camisa. Voltee descubriendo a unas cuantas personas, algunas de las que habían sobrevivido

-¡¿Tu provocaste todo esto?!- me grito un hombre sonando bastante furioso

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¡¿Entonces como demonios lo sabias?!- volvió a gritar

-Ya se los dije, lo vi en mi mente-

-¿Y en serio crees que nos tragaremos eso?-. Ahora era una mujer la que me gritaba

-Es su problema si lo hacen o no. Yo me largo-. Trate de salir de ahí pero nuevamente el tipo volvió a jalarme

-Ya déjenlo en paz-

-¿En serio tu le crees a este loco?-

-Gracias a el, ustedes están vivos. Decenas de personas murieron en ese accidente y ustedes pudieron salvarse gracias a su advertencia-

-Déjalo así, no vale la pena- dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Por alguna razón, el ver esos ojos tan azules como el mar lograron calmar todos mis nervios. Algo dentro de mi me hizo saber que las cosas jamas volverían a ser iguales para mi. Nunca mas...

_*Nota curiosa: El agente Tapp hace referencia al vuelo de Air India. En este vuelo, un grupo de terroristas coloco una bomba la cual exploto cuando este volaba a unos 9400 metros, cayendo en el Océano Atlántico. Este atentado estuvo relacionado junto a uno que sucedió el mismo día en el aeropuerto de Narita, en Japón*_


	6. 5: El primer juego

**Capitulo 5 – El primer juego**

Después de ese "incidente" en el puente, Thor se encargo de regresarme al hospital, para hacerme algunos análisis; mas específicamente en mi cabeza. Pero al no encontrar nada anormal (Y vaya que buscaron bastante), me dieron de alta a los pocos días. Salir de ese lugar, ahora mas relajado, me dio la oportunidad de ver los grandes cambios que habían ocurrido en aquella ciudad

Gracias a Thor, me entere de que mi cáncer había sido eliminado ya que William acepto costear aquel tratamiento de Noruega, y que después de eso, había estado 3 años en coma. Con un poco, bueno, con mucha ayuda suya, logre encontrar un departamento donde quedarme. Para mi sorpresa, una de mis vecinas era la misma mujer que me había acusado de provocar aquella tragedia en el puente

Si bien el lugar era pequeño, era muy acogedor. El único problema que tenia eran las paredes, estas eran demasiadas delgadas, a tal grado que se escuchaban las pequeñas conversaciones que los vecinos tenían. Pero dejando de lado eso, decidí hacer una pequeña investigación sobre alguien; para ser mas especifico: Cecil Adams

Y para ser sincero, me sentí bastante decepcionado; y no por lo que había provocado 3 años atrás, sino porque realmente no había cambiado para nada su modo de "vivir". En ese momento recordé por lo que yo había tenido que pasar para sobrevivir. En ese momento pensé "¿Por que no hacer lo mismo con el?". Quizás solo así podría aprender a valorar lo que tiene

Ese día decidí seguir cada uno de sus pasos, no hizo algo que yo no supiera: Salio a desayunar en un pequeño restaurante, junto a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, después iba a una bodega que se encontraba en un barrio de mala muerte (No había que ser un genio para saber el tipo de negocios que tenían ahí). Luego iba a asaltar para así conseguir algo de dinero y al final volvía a su departamento

Ya tenia todo preparado, solo me faltaba una cosa importante... Era el festival en honor al calendario chino, y este año se celebraba al gallo. Dios... En este día seguramente Gideon tendría casi 3 años. Por un segundo estuve a punto de echarme para atrás, pero digamos que mi objetivo se hizo mas fuerte al ver como Cecil se robaba una pequeña figura de terracota. Tome una mascara de gallo y con ella tape mi rostro, después tomo otra mascara en el que metí un trozo de tela empapado con cloroformo

Me acerque lentamente hasta el y lo sujete fuertemente por la espalda mientras colocaba la mascara en su rostro. Obviamente el trato de zafarse, pero gracias al pañuelo, cayo inconsciente a los pocos segundos. Un guardia noto como su cuerpo se desvaneció poco a poco, así que se acerco a nosotros -¿Todo bien?-

-Si... Le dije que no bebiera mucho. No se preocupe, oficial, lo llevare a su casa-

-Muy bien-

Sin nadie que sospechara de nosotros, lo arrastre hasta mi coche. Lo recosté en el asiento trasero y comencé a manejar hacia aquel taller que había comprado años atrás. Sabia que estaba a punto de despertar, así que me apresure en sentarlo en una silla mientras clavaba 2 trozos de hierro completamente afilado en sus muñecas, asegurando sus brazos con una larga varilla de metal

Casi de inmediato, Cecil comenzó a despertar soltando algunos quejidos al sentir como el hierro se incrustaba mas en su piel -Eres tu... Tu me hiciste esto- dijo apenas noto mi presencia

-No, tu te lo hiciste a ti mismo. Tu codicia robo la vida a un niño inocente-

-D-Dame tiempo de explicar, por favor-

-No puedo darte tiempo, nadie lo hará, el tiempo es una ilusión-

-Escucha, escucha... Lo lamento... Lo lamento-

-Te perdono, Cecil, en serio. Tu adicción arruino tu vida-

-M-Me desangro, amigo. Por favor, déjame ir-

-Quisiera dejarte ir, pero eso no te serviría. Te diré lo que haré, entonces te daré algo que redima tu vida y que te saque del vicio que ha corrompido tu alma-

-No tengo alma, loco-

-Tal vez la tengas en la otra vida, Cecil. Entiende, las cosas no son en secuencia, el bien no lleva al bien ni el mal al mal. Muchos ladrones no se encarcelan y viven una gran vida, otros engañan a todos y son elegidos; y muchas personas se paran a ayudar a un automovilista y este los arrolla, y mata a un maldito imprudente. No hay razón para ello. Como te va con las cartas que te dieron es lo que importa. Mírame... ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?-

-Si... Lo entiendo, maldito loco-

Solté un pesado suspiro, realmente creí que tal vez el podría arrepentirse; pero al ver que no era así, me acerque a la parte trasera y tome un extraño artefacto, el cual estaba conformado por 2 ristras de cuchillos cuyas puntas estaban cruzados entre si

-¿Que demonios es eso?- pregunto completamente nervioso al ver aquel objeto

-Esto es lo que va a salvar tu vida. Ahora jugaremos una partida- respondí mientras colocaba la maquina en su lugar, con las cuchillas apuntando hacia su rostro -Tu vida es un engaño, Cecil, ahora llego tu momento de la verdad. Como adicto y ladrón abusaste de la gentileza de otros, y así alimentaste tu adicción. Hoy... Vamos a sacar tu fealdad interna al exterior, y para que puedas seguir con vida, hay que equipar tu cara con la fealdad de tu alma. Si te inclinas mas hacia las navajas y con fuerza presionas la cara, soltaras tus brazos y piernas de las ataduras que te puse. Presiona con fuerza y seras libre-

-Eres un loco enfermo... ¡Púdrete!- grito al mismo tiempo que las navajas en su muñeca se clavaban aun mas en su piel

-O... Quédate así y te vas a desangrar en el piso. Vive o no, Cecil, toma una decisión-

-¡Muérete, maldito loco! ¡Ayúdenme!-

Al ver que yo no movería un solo dedo para ayudarlo, mucho menos que alguien pudiera escucharlo y salvarle, comenzó a presionar su rostro contra los cuchillos. Por varios segundos, llenos de sus gritos agónicos y un sinfín de maldiciones, el suelo empezó a cubrirse con su sangre. Hilos e hilos chorrearon desde su rostro hasta sus muñecas, pies, ropa o piso

Cuando por fin las puntas de los cuchillos dejaron de chocar entre si, tanto el asiento de la silla como los brazos se desprendieron del mueble, haciendo que cayera al suelo de senton. Vi como el, mientras presionaba las heridas de su rostro, tomaba uno de los cuchillos del aparato -Idiota, te vas a morir... ¡Maldito idiota!-. Si Cecil hubiera sido mas atento, quizás habría notado la jaula llena de alambre con púas. Pero su afán de querer vengarse de mi fue mas fuerte que su racionalidad, por lo que se arrojo contra mi. Solo necesite hacerme a un lado para que el cayera por si mismo en su propia trampa; nuevamente, sus gritos inundaron el cuarto, pero eso ya no me importaba... Este era su juego, y lo había perdido


	7. 6: Buscando los nuevos jugadores

**Capitulo 6 – Buscando los nuevos jugadores**

Varios días han pasado desde que sucedió el juego de Cecil. Como símbolo de su fracaso, decidí cortar un trozo de su piel en forma de rompecabezas. No sabia lo que haría con su cuerpo, si lo descubrían aquí, seria un insulto si no me encerraban en una celda. Lo sencillo fue eliminar cualquier pista que pudiera incriminarme, lo difícil era llevarlo hasta un lugar apartado. Pero quizás ese día estaba con la suerte a mi lado, pues logre manejar hasta un rió que se encontraba algo lejos de la ciudad

Tal y como lo esperaba, el reportaje sobre el hallazgo de su cuerpo apareció en el primer noticiero del día. Pero es obvio que le tomaría importancia si no fuera por las marcas de sus heridas. Y gracias a eso, es que inventaron un apodo para el responsable de su muerte: Asesino del rompecabezas, o Jigsaw. Un nombre apropiado, si no fuera por la palabra "Asesino"

Como sea, decidí comenzar a preparar el siguiente juego. Solo necesitaba a los sujetos de prueba. No se porque, pero a mi mente vinieron algunas de las personas que habían sobrevivido a lo del puente; específicamente aquellos que me reclamaron en la estación de policías. Justo ese día, recordé que tenia una cita con el medico (Supongo que eso era algo normal tomando en cuenta que recientemente me había curado de un cáncer)

Apenas llegue al hospital, me dirigí al consultorio del Dr. Banner. El chequeo fue de lo mas normal, y obviamente el resultado dio que no había rastros del cáncer, quería quitarme la gran duda -Disculpe, ¿Donde se encuentra el Sr. Odinson?- pregunte

-¿Eh? Bueno, hace poco lo vi entregando unos papeles a la Dra. Lynn Denlon, creo que ya casi termina su turno. ¿Por que la pregunta?-

-Curiosidad. Gracias por todo, doctor, nos vemos en un mes-. Tome mis papeles y salí de su consultorio rápidamente, con la esperanza de que podría encontrarlo. Pero pasaron los minutos, y medio hospital recorrido, y no podía verlo por ningún lado. Me rendí y decidí que lo mejor era irme y volver otro día

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, algo (O alguien) choco conmigo, haciendo que un liquido se derramara en mi cabeza. Al levantar mi rostro, descubrí que el culpable era aquel rubio al que estaba buscando -S-Sr. Loki-

-Justo a ti te estaba buscando-. Vi como se ponía a recoger que se le habían caído, así que decidí ayudarlo. Al tomar una de las radiografías, nuestras manos chocaron. En ese momento, vi algo que me dejo completamente confundido

Era un pequeño cuarto, con un escritorio parecido al del Dr. Banner, la puerta se abrió y el entro cargando dos sobres en sus manos. Los coloco en el escritorio y pego las etiquetas, sin siquiera revisar los papeles para asegurarse de que le pertenecía a la persona correcta. A juzgar por el calendario que colgaba de la pared, esos resultados me los dieron 3 meses antes de que mi cáncer fuera detectado

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Gracias al descuido de Thor, mi cáncer no fue detectado a tiempo, y provoco que otra persona pasara por un calvario al creer que tenia mi enfermedad

Desperté de mi "trance", encontrándome con esos ojos azules que me miraban algo anonadados -L-Lo siento- dije mientras le daba los papeles, sentía como mis mejillas se coloraban un poco

-No te preocupes, por cierto, me dijeron que me buscabas. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

-¿Que? Amm... L-Lo olvide... Bueno, nos vemos-. Junte el sobre y salí corriendo de ahí. En el camino hacia mi casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. Se que el salvo mi vida, pero lo que haré no es por mi, es por la otra persona. Tenia que pensar las cosas muy bien

Al llegar a mi departamento, lo primero que escuche fueron las clásicas peleas de mi vecina y su esposo. No puedo entenderlos, al principio de su matrimonio era pura miel, pero después de que su bebe nació, no dejan de pelear por cualquier cosita. Como sea, ademas de ser un ingeniero civil, tuve que aprender a usar las computadoras, tras varios minutos de estar dándole click a un sinfín de paginas, logre entrar a los archivos de la estación de policías. Resulto que 2 de las 4 personas que estaban ahí el día del accidente habían estado encerrados. Uno de ellos porque hace unos años estuvo involucrado en un accidente donde murieron sus 2 compañeros. La otra por ser una ladrona de bolsos

Dentro de los 4 había un muchacho cuyo nombre me sonaba familiar. Tome una carpeta y saque un documento, ahí estaba su nombre. Mitch fue el joven que le regalo a mi sobrino una motocicleta, una que a los pocos minutos choco contra un camión de carga, muriendo al instante. Estaba decidido, el seria el tercer jugador

Algo dentro de mi me indicaba que debían ser 5, pero no sabia si incluir a Thor entre ellos, mucho menos saber quien seria el quinto jugador. Los días pasaron y lo único que pude hacer fue diseñar los planos para los juegos. Justo estaba terminando de dibujar el ultimo plano cuando unos gritos (Muy comunes) para todos. La discusión siguió por varios minutos, hasta que todo quedo en completo silencio; la pareja ya se había ido a dormir. Cuando por fin termine lo que estaba haciendo, escuche un pequeño llanto, era de su bebe

El llanto continuo por varios segundos, hasta que a estos se les unió los gritos de una mujer -¡Ya cállate!-

Los llantos del bebe se intensificaron aun mas, hasta que estos parecían ser "amortiguados". No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabia que no era nada bueno. Después de varios minutos, todo quedo en un inquietante silencio. Ahora si estaba muy preocupado, salí de mi departamento y logre abrir un poco la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, pero un pequeño rastro de luz me permitió ver como Anna salia de la habitación de su bebe; pude notar que en sus manos llevaba un cojín, mismo que tiro en una bolsa

Después volvió a la habitación y salio a los pocos segundos cargando al pequeño, pero había algo extraño en el. No movía sus manos como habitualmente lo hace cuando alguien lo carga, estaba completamente tieso. Entro a su habitación y todo volvió a quedar en un total silencio, hasta que ella soltó un grito de horror, como si hubiera visto lo mas horrendo del mundo

-¡Matthew! ¿Que hiciste?-


	8. 7: Mi error

**Capitulo 7 – Mi error**

Las patrullas rodearon el edificio, Anna había llamado a la policía. Todos los vecinos habían salido de sus departamentos para presenciar como se llevaban a Matthew, mientras que su esposa solo lo veía desinteresadamente. Una enfermera tomo al pequeño y lo metió dentro de una bolsa para cuerpos

Han pasado varios días desde esa noche, trate de decir lo que había visto. Pero apenas se fueron del edificio, Anna tomo la almohada que había tirado en el bote de la cocina y la tiro en un callejón desolado antes de derramarle un liquido encima. Después encendió un fósforo y se lo arrojo, prendiéndolo en llamas

Ahora no tenia ninguna prueba en su contra, pero gracias a lo que vi, decidí que ella seria la ultima jugadora. Ahora solo necesitaba conseguir todos los materiales para las pruebas, esto tardo mas de lo que pensé, pero lo conseguí. El siguiente paso era traer a los jugadores. Con Ryan, Carly y Mitch no fue tan difícil, tenían la costumbre de visitar los mismos sitios todos los días, solo era coincidir con ellos cuando estuvieran solos y dormirlos con cloroformo

Ahora debía ir por Anna, es una suerte que siempre deja una llave de repuesto en la maceta que estaba al lado de la puerta. Entre a su departamento, el cuarto del bebe estaba completamente vacío, el luto le había durado muy poco. Escuche como la puerta se abría y me escondí en su armario, creo que noto que alguien había entrado a su casa, pues escuche como tomaba un objeto con sus manos y caminaba lentamente a su habitación. Miro debajo de su cama, estaba mas nerviosa que antes, solo le faltaba revisar el armario

Apenas abrió la puerta, me abalance sobre ella mientras inyectaba el sedante en su cuello. La cargue en mis brazos y salí del edificio, metiendola en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Al día siguiente decidí ir al hospital, solo que fui un poco tarde, antes de que anocheciera -Disculpe, ¿Sabe donde se encuentra el Sr. Odinson?- le pregunte a la recepcionista

-Debe estar cambiándose, su turno termino hace 10 minutos-

-Mejor lo dejare descansar, gracias-. Salí del hospital, pero sin que nadie me viera, entre a un callejón cuya puerta daba acceso a los vestidores. Vi como Thor ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas, al menos hasta que me vio

-Sr. Laufeyson... ¿Que hace aquí?-

-L-Lo siento, trataba de buscar un baño, pero me perdí-. Si fuera actor, con esa mentira hubiera ganado un Oscar

-No se preocupe, yo lo llevo al sanitario-. Justo cuando se había dado la vuelta, me acerque hasta entrar detrás suyo y susurre un "Lo siento" antes de clavar la aguja en su cuello. Su cuerpo cayo al suelo en cuestión de segundos, fue difícil arrastrarlo hasta mi coche debido al peso

Maneje hasta un viejo granero, esta le perteneció a la familia de Jill, criaban cerdos ahí hasta que surgió un brote de la enfermedad de Aujeszky; el cual asesino una gran parte de la piara. Los senté en el extremo de la habitación, cada uno frente a las sierras. Sabia que no faltaba mucho para que despertaran, así que coloque las cubetas sobre sus cabezas antes de salir de ahí

Al cerrar la puerta, el temporizador se encendió; al llegar a 0, todos, bueno, no todos, comenzaron a despertar. Claramente estaban muy confundidos al no reconocer donde se encontraban, y su nerviosismo aumento mas al sentir las cubetas; las cuales estaban encadenadas a la pared

-¿Que es esto?-

-¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Ayúdenme!-

Todos, menos Thor, se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a golpear la pared; como si trataran de encontrar una puerta secreta o algo así. Una de las mujeres se sujeto de la camisa que estaba a su lado, pero el la empujo bruscamente mientras le decía -Aléjate de mi-

Encendí mi micrófono, el cual provoco un sonido sordo que llamo su atención -Estoy seguro de que se preguntaran que hacen aquí. Niegan su culpabilidad, esto sin duda por el predicamento en el que se encuentran ahora. La salvación puede ser suya si depuran su conciencia de las habituales mentiras que los trajeron aquí, mentiras que se dicen a ustedes mismos, mentiras que han despedazado a otros. Confiesen, la verdad los hará libres. Pero si intentan violar alguna de mis reglas, morirán... Quiero jugar un juego-

-¡Jódete!- grito Ryan mientras mostraba el dedo de en medio a la cámara

-Primero, una ofrenda de sangre; sin importar cuanta, activara una luz verde, que les permitirá salir de esta habitación con vida. Si pueden liberarse de sus demonios, podrán comenzar a soltar las cadenas que esos demonios traen consigo. Hagan ese pequeño sacrificio de sangre que les pedí, o asumas las brutales consecuencias. La decisión es suya-

Las cadenas comenzaron a ser jaladas por un pequeño hueco que estaba en medio de las sierras, al mismo tiempo que estas comenzaron a girar. Los 4 que estaban despiertos comenzaron a forcejear inútilmente. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, Thor aun no despertaba, y se supone que a los 5 les había inyectado con la misma dosis

Finalmente, uno de ellos (Anna) se acerco a las sierras, extendiendo su brazo. El filo de estas desgarro un poco su piel, haciendo que un chorro de sangre se derramara en el suelo. Rápidamente presione el botón que correspondía a su cubeta, deteniendo las sierras y quitando el seguro que mantenía inmóvil el balde

-Córtate, tiene que cortarte, con eso para. Dale tu sangre-. Tanto Mitch como Ryan le hicieron caso y acercaron sus brazos hacia las sierras. Por otro lado, Carly entro en desesperación cuando Anna la sujeto de sus hombros tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. En un intento por soltarse de su agarre, termino estrellando su espalda contra las sierras. Anna logro separarla de las cuchillas antes de que ella se hiciera mas daño

En ese momento, Thor comenzó a despertar; las puertas de los demás se abrieron y las cadenas los jalaron hacia la siguiente habitación. Anna noto como apenas se ponía de pie y comenzó a gritarle desesperadamente que se cortara; pero estaba tan asustado que solo intento jalarse hacia atrás. Al igual que con Carly, su espalda se estrello contras las sierras; rápidamente entre a la habitación y solté sus cadenas junto con la cubeta. Se dejo caer al suelo, este se cubrió con la sangre que broto de sus heridas. Quizás el fallo su prueba, pero eso fue gracias a mi error


	9. 8: El primer discipulo

**Capitulo 8 – El primer discipulo**

Lo tome de los brazos y lo jale hasta una camilla, con algo de esfuerzo (Bueno, con mucho esfuerzo) logre subirlo. Con un poco de algodón y alcohol, comencé a limpiar sus heridas; después tome una aguja con hilo y empece a coser sus cortadas. Estaba algo pálido, pero el era lo suficientemente fuerte para haber aguantado a ese juego. Me senté a un lado suyo, literalmente, a los pocos segundos, comenzó a despertar (Fue mas rápido que la anestesia)

Claramente podía notarse lo confundido que estaba al no reconocer donde se encontraba -Por fin despiertas-. Al escucharme, supongo que se asusto un poco, ya que cayo de espaldas de la camilla -Ouch, eso me dolió-

-M-Mierda...- murmuro bastante adolorido. Me acerque a el y lo ayude a subir de nuevo a la camilla -¿Quien eres tu?-

-¿No me recuerdas?-. Al alzar la mirada, sus ojos se agrandaron de par en par

-L-Loki...-

-Si. Soy aquel a quien salvaste hace 3 años, y también a quien condenaste a muerte-

-N-No sé de que hablas-

-Te lo recordare. Hace casi 4 años, eras un enfermero cuya única obligación era etiquetar los sobres donde venían los análisis de los pacientes. Gracias a tu descuido, una persona estuvo sufriendo por mucho tiempo creyendo que tenia cáncer; mientras que otra seguía viviendo como si nada, ignorando el hecho de que un cáncer se estaba desarrollando sin tener la menor idea-

-¿Q-Que?...-

-Gracias a ti, decidí quitarme la vida, para estar de nuevo con mi Jill y nuestro bebe... Pero por alguna extraña razón, sobreviví, quedando en coma por 3 años- respondí sentándome en una silla que estaba frente suyo

-¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Matarme?-

Solo pude reírme un poco ante tal pregunta -No, Thor, al igual que tu, yo también cometí un error. Considerando lo cuidadoso que suelo ser, resulta que te aplique una dosis extra de anestesia. Técnicamente diría que estamos a mano, pero creo que eso no sera suficiente-

-¿Entonces terminaras de matarme solo para vengarte? Si es así, hazlo de una vez-

-Se todo sobre ti, Thor. Se que estuviste en el ejercito, tu traslado a la morgue en un equipo de oficiales... Se que Edgar Munsen asesino a tu esposa, pero fue liberado por "falta de pruebas"-. Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos -Entiendo tu enojo. Saber que el asesino de tu esposa esta libre en las calles, al igual que las personas que lo dejaron libre. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar eso, hablaremos por los muertos y les daremos una lección a aquellos que desperdician su vida-

-Por eso hiciste lo de las cubetas y las sierras...

-Si, decidí ponerte a prueba, pero ahí también cometí un error. Ellos tuvieron involucrados en la muerte de una persona, ya fuera de forma directa o no... Pero lo tuyo fue un descuido, y aquí sigo, vivito y coleando-

-¿Q-Que pasara con los demás?-

-Si quieren sobrevivir, deberán hacer un gran sacrificio. No quiero que se maten, no soy un asesino-

El solo se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo, no habría que ser telepata para saber que estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir -Acepto ser tu discípulo-

-Bien. Voltéate, se te abrieron las costuras- dije volviendo a tomar un poco de algodón y la aguja

*Fin POV's Loki*

Dentro del siguiente cuarto, se podía ver a los 4 jugadores mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo o quizás una salida. En eso, Ryan noto un par de luces rojas que se asomaban en las sombras. Billy había sido programado para que sus pies pedalearan el triciclo en el que estaba montado

-Confiesen- leyó Anna el papel que tenia amarrado en el cuello -¿Q-Que mierda?-

-No, claro que no da miedo-

Mitch noto una gran puerta de metal (Al estilo caja fuerte) cerca suyo, trato de abrirla pero obviamente estaba cerrada. En ese momento, el muñeco comenzó a reírse y las cadenas volvieron a halarse, esta vez hacia unas poleas

-¡Alguien por favor, ayúdennos!-. Inmediatamente, Anna rodeo un soporte de madera que estaba cerca suyo al mismo tiempo que jalaba la cadena hacia ella -¿Alguien vio algo?-

-¡No! Estaba... Estaba drogada-

-Dijo "Confiesen"... Tenemos que confesar-

-¡¿Hay algo que quieres confesar?! ¡Ya dilo! ¿Que esperas?-

Para su desgracia, la fuerza de las cadenas fue mayor que su resistencia, pues su cuerpo fue jalado fuertemente (Siendo cortada por algunos alambres que estaban enrollados en este)

-¡Todos tenemos algo que confesar!... Le vendí una moto a un niño, se accidento 10 minutos después de que se la vendí... No es mi culpa que pudiera con una moto tan potente, ¿Si? Murió-

-¿Es todo? ¿Solo le vendiste la moto con la que murió?-

-¡Es todo! ¡Lo es, lo es!-

-¡No mientas! ¿Que hay de ti, amorcito? Habla- dijo Ryan ahora mirando a la castaña

-Ahh... Murió nuestro bebe...-

*Inicia Flash Back*

Después de haber colocado el cuerpo de su bebe al lado de su esposo, ella inhalo profundamente y lo tomo por los hombros antes de sacudirlo -¡Matthew! ¡¿Que hiciste?!-. Al instante, el despertó y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado suyo, descubriendo con horror el cuerpo frío de su bebe. Lo movió cuidadosamente, con la esperanza de que esto solo se tratara de un mal sueño, y que su hijo en realidad estaba dormido

Por las ventanas del departamento se colaron las luces roja y azul de las patrullas, fue ahí donde acepto la triste realidad -Anna... Anna... Dime que no esta pasando, por favor-

*Fin Flash Back*

-M-Mi esposo se equivoco-

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esa no es una confesión! Habla, habla-

-No se que mierda quiere que diga, ¿Ok?... Nuestro matrimonio se vino abajo-

-No, no, no. Confiesa algo como "Mate a una puta" o "Me comí a mi vecino", o "Necesite terapia"-

-¡No puedo pensar en nada!-. En ese momento, Mitch dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Billy, descubriendo una grabadora colgando de su cuello. Rápidamente, y antes de que la cadena se hiciera mas corta, se acerco a el y lo tomo; al instante, las poleas de las 4 se cayeron. Ryan miro que las cadenas iban hacia arriba, al dirigir sus ojos hacia el techo, notaron como estos salían de unos orificios

-No puede ser... Es una horca-

-Presiona "Play", Mitch-. Antes de que pulsara el botón, y para sorpresa suya, bajo un artefacto que contenía 3 jeringas; cada una llena con un extraño liquido verdoso. Y aunque desconfiara bastante de lo que podría suceder, el moreno presiono "Play"

_Si bien estoy seguro de que hay un deseo de señalarme con sus dedos por la sangre derramada. A menos que apunten hacia adentro, les aseguro, mas sangre se perderá y todos serán juzgados. Comenzaremos con uno..._ _Uno que no solo es un mentiroso, sino un ladrón... Un ladrón de bolsos. Y cuando tuviste la oportunidad de reparar el daño que habías hecho, elegiste no hacer nada. Ahora eres tu quien podría morir sin la medicación adecuada_

_Al estar inconsciente, este impostor entre ustedes, este criminal fue inyectado con un veneno. Una de las jeringas frente a ustedes contiene el antídoto, una es una solución salina y la otra un ácido que causara una insoportable muerte. Inyecten la correcta y sus cadenas se soltaran._ _Pero no tomar la decisión correcta podría causarles la muerte a todos. Les pregunto: ¿Cuanto vale una vida para ustedes?_

El silencio invadió la habitación, todos se miraban entre si, tratando de averiguar quien de los otros 3 era el responsable de que ahora tuvieran que resolver este dilema

-O uno confiesa o nos morimos-


	10. 9: Lo que una vida cuesta

**Capitulo 9 – Lo que una vida cuesta**

-¿Y ahora que esta pasando, Loki?- pregunto Thor mientras se acercaba a una mesa en la cual estaban unas computadoras, las cuales mostraban las grabaciones de las cámaras que estaban en cada una de las habitaciones

-Solo observa-

.

.

.

-Ok, revisen si tienen marcas. Si nos inyecto tal vez los haya- dijo Anna antes de, al igual que Mitch y Ryan, comenzaran a revisarse. Al ver como la rubia se quedaba completamente quiera, Ryan tomo las 3 jeringas mientras le apuntaba con ellas

-¿Q-Que estas haciendo?-

-Tranquila, tranquila... Solo elige una jeringa-

-Saldremos de esto cuando elijas el antídoto-

-O todos nos morimos, Carly-

-¿Q-Que tal si es el ácido?... N-No, no lo haré-

-Pero claro que lo harás-

-Oye... Nada mas confiesa, Carly, ¿Robaste bolsos?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ellos

-S-Si, hace años, pero... No asesine a nadie... No seria capaz-

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esa no es la actitud de arrepentimiento que busca! ¡Mientes!- le reclamo

-¡No! Era pobre, ¿Ok? Y si... Alguien murió pero... No fue por mi culpa-

-Ok... ¡Elige o te inyecto todas!- grito mientras la amenazaba con las jeringas

-No, que ella elija, ¿Algunos de estos números te dicen algo?-

-Eso intento- dijo Carly antes de mirar detenidamente los números que estaban grabados en cada una de las jeringas, al mirar la tercera, su rostro se mostró completamente nervioso -3 dolares con 53 centavos-

-¿Que? ¿Que significa?-

-Lo que valió una vida para mi-. En ese momento, ella recordó como (Tras tomar el dinero de aquella mujer) observo con miedo como respiraba con dificultad; pues resulto ser asmática. Dejo caer su inhalador antes de salir corriendo

Justo cuando volvió a mirarlos, las cadenas comenzaron a acortarse -M-Mierda... Elige uno, ¡Rápido!-

-¡No! ¡No voy a hacerlo!-

Los segundos pasaron, segundos en los que Ryan y Carly seguían discutiendo sobre inyectarle una de las jeringas. Cuando menos lo esperaron, los 4 fueron levantados en el aire. Mientras Mitch y Anna hacían lo posible para soltarse, los otros 2 comenzaron un forcejeo; hasta que finalmente Ryan logro sujetarla antes de clavar las 3 jeringas al mismo tiempo en el cuello. Instantáneamente, los collares se soltaron, dejándolos caer al suelo. Tras recuperar el aliento, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la rubia, viendo como ella sacaba las agujas al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y oídos comenzaban a sangrar

Pequeñas ampollas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuello, estas reventaron y (Por ende) comenzó a desangrarse. Aunque presiono sus heridas, termino por derrumbarse en el suelo, muriendo tras una terrible agonía. Ambos miraron su cuerpo por varios segundos, pero inmediatamente el enojo se apodero de Anna, quien se acerco a Ryan golpeando su pecho -¡Maldito imbécil!-

-Oye, oye... Yo no los metí aquí, ya cálmate... Salve nuestras vidas-

-Si, pero a costa de la suya. Tu la asesinaste... ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta!-

-¡Ya basta! A ver, tranquilos- dijo el moreno mientras los separaba

-Una vida vale 3 dolares y 53 centavos-

-¿Que?-

-Eso dijo ella- dijo antes de caminar hasta el cuerpo de la rubia y cubrir su rostro con su chamarra. Mientras tanto, Mitch miro de nuevo cada una de las jeringas

-Hay mas números en el interior- dijo el moreno al ver la jeringa que tenia los números 3.53 -Podría ser la combinación-

Se acerco a la puerta y, tras poner la combinación, esta por fin pudo abrirse. Cuando los 3 entraron, la puerta volvió a cerrarse; tras mirar a su alrededor, notaron como había otra puerta cerrada, la cual tenia algo escrito en rojo. Rápidamente Ryan se acerco a una de las ventanas e intento zafar los barrotes que tenia, lógicamente fracasando -Ok, estamos en alguna campiña y no hay puntos de referencia-

-Ay, Dios... ¿Quien nos esta haciendo esto?- susurro Anna deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo

-No tengo idea-

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Ryan-

-¿Y tu que es lo que debes?-

-Vendí créditos impagables, vendí cocaína, no pague impuestos, engañe a mi esposa... A ambas. Ya sabes, simples variedades. ¿Que hay de ti, amorcito?-

-Fue culpa de mi esposo-

-Ay, no me digas mentiras-

-¡¿P-Por que me están castigando por algo que hizo el?! Si el no se hubiera dormido, no se habría dado vuelta y no habría sofocado al bebe... No es mi culpa-

Tras mirar la puerta por varios segundos, Ryan tomo una pala y subió los escalones -No, no, no. ¿No crees que intentas decirnos algo? Hay 2 puertas en perfecto estado- dijo Mitch mientras señalaba otra pared, donde (Sorpresivamente) estaban dichas puertas

-¿Ah si? ¿Cruzaremos las puertas que nos llevan a donde quieren? No, gracias-

-Pero tiene razón, no creo que sea...-

-¡No den un paso mas!. dijo Ryan mientras los amenazaba con la pala

-Aleja esa mierda de ti-. Ignorando sus advertencias, se acerco a la puerta; pero antes de siquiera tocarla, la madera se rompió y una de sus piernas fue atrapada por varios alambres

-N-No me jodas. Ayuda, por favor, ¿Q-Que carajo? Hay cables, hay algo, m-me esta apretando-

Rápidamente Anna rompió las tablas que estaban a su alrededor -Hay muchos cables enredados a su pierna, y también hay poleas... Hay una especie de palanca-

Con ayuda de la pala, el moreno rompió las tablas que estaban al otro lado -Hay otra grabadora-. En ese momento, los cables se apretaron aun mas en su pierna, sacandole un grito de dolor

-¡Se apretó mas!-

-¿Pero como llegamos a ella?-. Cuidadosamente, Mitch tomo un rastrillo y lo metió por el hueco acercándolo hacia la grabadora. Pero en ese momento, los cables se apretaron de nuevo, rompiendo el palo

-¡No están ayudando! Tómala-

-Por supuesto que no, no estoy loco. Tu tómala-

-¡Salve tu puta vida, Mitch! ¡Toma la grabadora!-

-Solo hazlo-

Lentamente bajo su mano entre los alambres hasta que por fin la tomo -E-Eso, Mitch, ponle play-

-No, tu dale play-. Completamente nervioso, Ryan tomo la grabadora y apretó el botón

_No existen los atajos en la vida, por favor, disculpen el ejemplo tan crudo que les pondré por haber tomado la decisión de no seguir las reglas. Jala la palanca y entonces seras libre_

-¿A que se refiere con "libre"?-

-Que tengas suerte, amorcito-


	11. 10: Y solo quedaban 2

**Capitulo 10 – Y solo quedaban 2**

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Loki... Esa mujer asegura que su bebe murió por culpa de su esposo, pero tu me dijiste que todos nosotros estuvimos relacionados con una muerte. Si eso es verdad, ¿Eso quiere decir que ella esta mintiendo?-

Tras colocar la grabadora dentro del coche y cerrar la cajuela, lo mire fijamente -Hay una cosa que nos diferencia de los animales: El razonamiento. Los roedores se comen a sus crías para asegurar el alimento de los demás, lo hacen por instinto. En cambio, cuando una persona mata a otra, piensan en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos... Y deciden usar lo que tienen a su favor para salvarse-

En completo silencio regresamos a la sala de control, apreté un botón para que una luz se encendiera, mostrandole una pequeña puerta abierta. Ambos entraron ahí, mientras Ryan seguía luchando por sacar su pie de los alambres. Al instante encendí la pantalla que estaba dentro del silo como cerca de la pierna de Ryan

-Oigan, oigan, se encendió una televisión-

-Si, aquí también... Voy a levantarte-

-¿Que?-

-Tenemos que tomarlo, ayúdame- dijo antes de agacharse, usando sus manos como "escalera". Pero al tomar el control remoto, el cable que lo sostenía se rompió, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara. Aunque trataron de abrirla, esta estaba asegurada; por lo que tomaron el control y presionaron el botón. En las 2 pantallas se vio la imagen de Billy, quien los miro fijamente

_En el pasado pusieron sus propios intereses por encima de los demás y luego se engañaron a si mismos, y ocultaron al mundo su insensibilidad y su latrocinio, su criminalidad. Ahora miraran al espejo y encararan quienes son realmente. Las decisiones que han tomado podrían costarle la vida, no pueden huir de la verdad. Hay, sin embargo, una persona que puede ayudarlos: Ryan. Si jala la palanca antes de que queden sepultados con vida, vivirán... Ryan, libérate para liberarlos_

La pantalla se puso en blanco, antes de que estas mostraran lo que pasaba dentro del silo como fuera de este. En ese momento, comenzaron a caer sobre ellos un sinfín de granos -¡¿Que es eso?!- grito Ryan al ver lo que sucedía en su pantalla

-¡Es grano! ¡Ryan, tienes que hacerlo!-

-¡Jala la palanca! ¡Ryan, tienes que hacerlo!-

Los gritos continuaron, así como los vanos intentos por abrir la puerta; por algunos segundos, Ryan dudo en jalar la palanca, hasta que (Literalmente) los mando al diablo. Los granos dejaron de caer cuando estos los cubrieron hasta los hombros. El sonido de algo deslizándose por aquella rampa los hizo mirar para todos lados. Pero su atención la atrajo una horca que cayo a un lado suyo, seguido de una hoja de sierra circular y un par de cuchillos. Un tercer cuchillo cayo, este termino clavándose en el hombro de Mitch

-¡Ryan, ayudannos! ¡Nos vamos a morir! ¡Abre la puta puerta! ¡Si nos morimos, tu igual!- grito Anna, antes de sentir como 3 trozos de varilla se clavaban en su brazo. Al escuchar como mas cosas caían cerca de ellos, y como estos gritaban aterrorizados, finalmente tomo la palanca antes de tirarla. Quedo en completo shock al sentir como su pierna era cortada en trozos gracias a los alambres. Mientras lanzaba un grito de completa agonía, la puerta que Mitch había intentado abrir se abrió, al igual que la del silo, haciendo que ambos salieran rodando

Entre los 2, lo llevaron a la otra habitación, donde Anna uso su camisa para vendar su pierna. Mientras tanto, Mitch ahora trataba de abrir otra puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con cadenas y candados. Justo cuando Ryan había caído inconsciente por el dolor y la perdida de sangre, el coche que estaba frente a ellos encendió sus luces. Completamente nervioso, el moreno se acerco a la cajuela (La cual estaba marcada con una X) y la abrió, encontrándose con la grabadora que había dejado

-¿Que hay ahí?-

-Tiene mi nombre- dijo mientras la tomaba

-Ya sabes que pasa si no seguimos las reglas-

Al instante en el que presiono el botón, una cuerda se activo, amarrando sus pies antes de comenzar a levantarlo

_Hola, Mitch, admitiste venderle una motocicleta a un muchacho. Pero la verdad no has contado toda la historia, ¿No es así? 600 dolares por una moto que catalogaste en excelentes condiciones, a pesar de que sabias que fallaban los frenos. Recibiste sus 600 dolares, y a cambio lo condujiste a su trágico fin. Era mi sobrino, y jamas lastimo a nadie_

Por mas que trato de bajarlo, la cuerda lo siguió elevando; al mismo tiempo que una manta descubría un extraño artefacto en forma de espiral

_El dispositivo que ves aquí tiene una peculiar fuente de poder, es el mismo motor que desgracio la moto que le vendiste a mi sobrino. Sin embargo, te aseguro que la palanca de freno de esta funciona a la perfección_

-T-Tienes razón, perdón-

_Evita las amenazas a tu alrededor, presiona el freno de la motocicleta y el motor se detendrá. Vive o muere, Mitch. La decisión es tuya_

Apenas termino la grabación, la motocicleta se encendió, y la rueda trasera comenzó a girar; de igual forma que lo hizo el mecanismo -¡Anna, ayúdame, no me quiero morir! ¡Detenlo, pronto!-

Tomando una varilla, Anna subió por una viga y logro brincar hasta el otro extremo. Aunque extendiera su brazo de forma cuidadosa hacia la palanca, una de las espirales corto un poco su piel; por lo que ella atravesó la varilla en el motor, logrando que la rueda se detuviera

-¡Anna, lo hiciste! ¡Anna, sácame de aquí, por favor!-

Pero su alivio duro poco, ya que la varilla cedió ante la presión del motor, y termino rompiéndose. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el cuerpo de Mitch fuera despedazado por el artefacto, manchando el rostro de Anna con su sangre. Rápidamente, ella bajo de la maquina y tomo una pala antes de regresar al cuarto anterior. La coloco frente a la cerradura y comenzó a empujar, hasta que por fin logro entreabrirla, pero esta seguía asegurada con una cadena

-¡Anna, no me dejes, por favor!- grito Ryan completamente desesperado

Ella se agacho y logro sacar la parte posterior de su cuerpo, rápidamente salí de la granja y me acerque para inyectarle un sedante, cayendo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos


	12. 11: Perdon

**Capitulo 11 – Perdón…**

-Ryan volvió a desmayarse, Thor, ayúdame a llevarlo al último cuarto- dije antes de cargar a Anna, entramos a un cuarto, encadenando a ambos en cada uno de los extremos -Espera en el cuarto, esta será la última prueba... Conocerás los límites de la conciencia-

Sabía que tardaría un poco en pasar el efecto de la anestesia, decidí arreglar una de las otras maquinas que usaría más adelante. Fue cuestión de minutos para que los 2 comenzaran a despertar, decidí dejarles ver quién era yo, así que me quite la capucha de mi saco antes de mirarla -Hola, Anna-

-Loki... Loki Laufeyson-

-¿Que está ocurriendo?-

-Están a punto de iniciar un juego-

-N-No, no... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Loki? ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!- grito completamente nerviosa mientras trataba de soltar las cadenas

-Una prueba final-

-Yo ya pase tu prueba, ¡Mira mi puta pierna!-

-Esa no era tu prueba, Ryan... Y eso no habría ocurrido de haber obedecido las reglas. Pero no te gustan, ¿Verdad?... ¿Quieres que tenga piedad contigo? Que ni siquiera has dado un solo paso para confesar... Eres responsable no de una muerte, sino de 3. Tu vida de imprudente falsedad comenzó en la secundaria, y solo empeoro-

*Inicia Flash Back*

Por una calle sola se podía apreciar un automóvil, en el cual iban 3 jóvenes, uno de ellos (El que iba en el asiento trasero) se puso de pie. Claramente estaba ebrio -¡Ya siéntate!- grito uno de los muchachos tratando de hacerlo volver a su asiento

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Ve abajo, siéntate!-

-¡Que me sueltes, carajo!-. En ese momento, Ryan cayó del coche; su amigo, en un intento de sujetarlo, soltó el volante. Antes de poder regresar al carril, un auto que venía en dirección contraria choco contra ellos, incendiándose, matándolos al instante

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Le mentiste a las autoridades muchas veces, Ryan, culpando únicamente al conductor, tu fallecido mejor amigo. ¿Sabes que le hiciste a su familia? Y solamente has empeorado con los años-

-L-Lo hice, si, lo hice... P-Pero fue hace tanto, quiero vivir... Q-Quiero vivir-

-Igual que yo, Ryan, igual que todos. Pero así es la vida... De no haber sido por la negligencia de un residente del hospital en el que estaba, me habrían diagnosticado el cáncer mucho antes. Todo por cambiar los nombres de los sobres... Me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Y tú, Anna...-

-Yo no lo hice, Loki... Me conoces bien, apiádate de mí-

-Fuimos vecinos- le dije a Ryan mientras la señalaba -Mis primeras sesiones de quimioterapia fueron un suplicio. Anna y su esposo, Matthew, fueron muy cordiales, me apoyaron, y te lo agradezco-

-¿P-Por que me elegiste a mi?-

-Era una buena época para ti, ¿No, Anna? Pero tu pobre marido, Matthew, sé que no siempre se llevaban bien. Pero soportar esa tragedia, la muerte de un hijo es una de las cargas más pesadas, ¿No es así? Si no se hubiera dormido esa noche, no se habría girado y sofocado al bebe, ¿Eso paso, cierto?... De verdad es horrible, es horrible, vivir con semejante culpa... Podría enloquecer a cualquiera, ¿No es así?-

-¿Que harás con nosotros?- me pregunto Ryan, a lo que yo solo me reí un poco

-¿Perdón? Yo no voy a hacer nada, solo deben asumir su responsabilidad, por quienes son-

-Por favor... Voy a hacer lo que quieras, Loki, pero déjame ir-

-¿Sabías que los cerdos son compasivos con los animales? Sienten dolor cuando ven a otros animales, incluyendo humanos, sufriendo-

-¿Qué hay de ti, Loki? ¿Qué hay de tu compasión?-

-Todos alteramos la balanza, Anna, ya sea para bien o para mal. Has estado pensando de la forma incorrecta, ustedes 2; si quieren conseguir su libertad, deben saber, deben comprender que lo han hecho al revés. Así que voy a darles una oportunidad para revertir esto-. Saque una escopeta de la mesa y abrí la recamara, de un bolsillo de mi pantalón saque un pequeño cartucho -Aquí está la llave-

Lo metí en la recamara antes de colocarla en una mesa, quedando en medio de ambos -Esta en sus manos, el juego es simple, como los mejores. Hay una escopeta y un cartucho. Como dije, está en sus manos-. Tome la mesa en la que tenía el mecanismo y salí de aquel cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta. Me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba la computadora, y si; ahí estaba Thor mirando la pantalla

-Quiere que nos disparemos-

-Quiere que yo te mate- murmuro Anna mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¡No, no, no! ¡No la toques, perra psicópata!-

-Es la única forma...-

-No, ¿Ok? No, por favor, no porque... Es lo que quiere que hagamos. Piénsalo bien-

-Balancear las cosas-

-Por favor, no lo hagas-

-Bueno o malo, eso es lo que dijo... Debemos jugar sin desobedecer las reglas. Mi llave hacia la libertad es asesinarte-. Tomo la escopeta entre sus manos y le apunto a pesar de las suplicar de Ryan -P-Perdón-

-... Es al revés. ¡Escucha, dijo que estaba al revés!-

Al jalar el gatillo, el cartucho se disparo a su rostro, haciendo que la mitad de su cara quedara despellejada. Finalmente muriendo a los pocos minutos gracias a sus heridas; al mirar la escopeta, Ryan vio como el cartucho estaba completamente quemado, con un pequeño trozo de metal torcido a su lado. Lo tomo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que era una llave, la que era del mismo color que el candado que Anna tenía en su pie. Volteo el cartucho, y de este salió otra llave, solo que estaba partida a la mitad

_-Aquí está la llave-_

Miro a su propio pie, dándose cuenta que esa llave le pertenecía a su candado -Pudimos ser libre, Anna-. Completamente destrozado, se recostó en el suelo, sufriendo una agonía lenta... Lo último que dijo antes de morir fue "Perdón"


	13. 12: Frente a frente

**Capitulo 12 – Frente a frente**

-Loki, ¿Qué harás con los cuerpos?- pregunto Thor mientras cubría los cuerpos de Anna y Ryan con una sabana

-Los dejaremos aquí, podrían sernos de mucha utilidad en el futuro-

-¿Eh? No entiendo-

-Tendrás que confiar en mí. Será mejor irnos de aquí- dije antes de salir de la granja, no sin antes asegurarnos de cerrarla. Subimos al coche y maneje hasta la bodega

-¿Aquí vives?-

-Es mejor que pagar dinero en un cuarto de hotel, además tengo cerca todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente, y para poder hacer mis juegos… ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Bueno… Vivo en un edificio, se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad-. Pude notar como el miraba con bastante curiosidad todas las herramientas que estaba usando en ese entonces

-¿En el centro de la ciudad? Entonces el hospital te queda algo lejos-

-Un poco, pero era lo más accesible a mi presupuesto- el sonido de su teléfono llamo su atención, al mirarlo, claramente se puso nervioso –H-He estado aquí desde hace 3 días…-

-Por tu trabajo no te preocupes, les dije que tuviste que ir con un familiar a otro estado por varios días-

-Por tu trabajo no te preocupes, les dije que tuviste que ir con un familiar a otro estado por varios días-

-¿D-De verdad?-

-Sí, y otra cosa… Si te interesa, puedes venir a vivir aquí. No es la gran cosa, pero está más cerca de trabajo, ahorrarías mucho en transporte-

-¿Estás seguro? Digo, es que no me conoces lo suficiente y…-

-Créeme, te conozco más de lo que tú crees. Si hubieras querido hacerme daño, lo habrías hecho desde que despertaste. No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y luego me dices-

-S-Si… Me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto- dijo antes de salir de la bodega, tomando un taxi para dirigirse a su casa. Los días siguientes fueron completamente normales, bueno, hasta que Thor volvió a mi bodega

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- le pregunte al verlo entrar completamente agitado

-Tienes que ver esto- respondió mientras colocaba un periódico sobre la mesa. Lo tome y prácticamente mi mirada se poso sobre el titular

_¡Nueva víctima de Jigsaw!-_

_El día de ayer, se encontró en un edificio abandonado el cuerpo sin vida de Seth Baxter; el cuerpo se encontraba amarrado a una mesa de metal, dividido a la mitad gracias a una cuchilla que actuaba como un péndulo. Asimismo, sus manos estaban destrozadas debido a que las introdujo en unas prensas; en su piel se corto un trozo en forma de rompecabezas. Nuevamente nos sorprende la brutalidad con la que Jigsaw asesina a sus víctimas, la pregunta que nos hacemos ahora es… ¿Cuándo volverá a actuar? ¿Y quién será el siguiente?_

-Yo se que usted no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Lo sé porque todos sus juegos tienen salvación, es ilógico que aun sacrificando sus manos, no lograra escapar-

-En eso tienes razón, yo no lo hice. Solo puedo llegar a una conclusión… Alguien uso mi apodo para vengarse-

-¿Y qué hará ahora?-

-Investigar quien lo hizo, lo demás será cuestión de suerte… ¿Ya comiste? Tengo ganas de salir de aquí-

Aunque por fuera me veía relajado, por dentro estaba lleno de coraje, coraje porque calumniaron mi nombre. Tras investigar más a fondo el caso, descubrí que el tal Seth Baxter había estado en prisión un mes antes, ya que había asesinado a una mujer. Y, oh sorpresa, esa mujer era hermana del oficial que reconoció el cuerpo. ¿Motivo suficiente para creer que el mato a Seth Baxter? Más que suficiente

Logre averiguar donde vivía, para el sueldo de un oficial, me sorprendió el edificio en el que vivía. Al llegar ahí, el apenas estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina; rápidamente, pero sin verme sospechoso, entre al elevador y apreté algunos botones para que este reflejara en la pantalla que venía bajando desde el piso No. 7. Desde ahí pude escuchar una pequeña discusión que había tenido con una vecina, de inmediato hice que las puertas se abrieran

-¿Sube?-

-Sí, gracias-

Presiono el botón de su piso y el elevador comenzó a moverse, al mirar el panel, noto que solamente había sido seleccionado el número de su piso. "Disimuladamente" miro hacia mi mano, descubriendo que llevaba un guante puesto -¿A qué piso va usted?- pregunto antes de meter su mano en el saco, dispuesto a sacar su arma

Rápidamente lo empuje contra la pared y clave una jeringa en su cuello, inyectándole un sedante; el cual lo hizo desmayarse en pocos segundos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, y con ayuda de Thor, logramos subirlo a mi coche. Maneje hasta mi bodega, el me ayudo a sujetarlo en una silla mientras yo colocaba la escopeta frente a el

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, Thor?-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si te hace algo?-

-Tranquilo, estaré bien-. Aun bastante dudoso, salió del cuarto. Decidí tomar un poco de te mientras esperaba a que despertara, no tardo mucho en hacerlo –Sabe porque está aquí, ¿No?... Dicen que la imitación es el más sincero cumplido, pero me parece de mal gusto que me den crédito por algo que no es mío- dije mientras le mostraba el periódico con la nota sobre Seth Baxter –En especial por algo inferior. Igual que usted, se lo que es perder un familiar, se lo que es no poder proteger a quien se ama… La impotencia que se siente-

Pude ver como el alzo un poco su mano, haciendo que el hilo que estaba atado a su muñeca (Que a su vez, estaba atada al gatillo de la escopeta) se tensara –No, no, yo no haría eso-. Tome un espejo y lo coloque frente suyo, mostrándole la posición en la que se encontraba –Es un gatillo, ¿Qué es lo que ve? ¿Hmm? La venganza cambia a las personas, las convierte en alguien en quien no creerían convertirse. Pero yo no soy como usted, jamás he asesinado, les doy una oportunidad-

-¿Así que eso es?-

-No lo sé, el juego apenas comienza-

-¿Cuál juego? No nos conocemos-

-Oh sí, yo lo conozco, lo seguí mientras me perseguía. Lo conozco, se lo de su hermana, se cuanto la quería usted… Sé que era su única familia. Se queda en el bar hasta el cierre, bebe para lograr dormir, llega hasta su auto e inicia todo de nuevo al otro día… Y ya descubrí lo que haces en sus descansos. Decide dispensar justicia y dar la oportunidad de valorar sus vidas al mismo tiempo. Y por cierto, la navaja de su péndulo era inferior; si quiere un buen filo, debería usar acero templado, templado es mejor para que dure. ¿Está en esto para durar, detective?-


	14. 13: ¿Chantaje u oportunidad?

**Capitulo 13 - ¿Chantaje u oportunidad?**

-He sido policía 20 años, es suficiente para usted-

-Usted y yo conocemos las estadísticas de los residentes en esta ciudad. 67.5% de los criminales vuelven a prisión en 3 años

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?! - grito Fandral completamente molesto

-¿Así que puede creer que lo que le hizo a Seth fue casi un servicio público? -

-Ella era mi única familia, el no merecía salir, era un animal-

-¡Todos merecen una oportunidad! -

-¡No vio lo que vi! ¡No vio lo que el imbécil le hizo! -

-¡Asesinar es de mal gusto! -. Realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este sujeto, pero debía controlarme si quería que esto resultara –Para mí hay una forma más eficiente, por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que ve? ¡Dígalo! - dije mientras colocaba el dedo sobre el gatillo

-¡Dígame que quiere! -

-Quiero saber si sabe qué hacer para sobrevivir-. Conforme presionaba más el dedo en el gatillo, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Finalmente presione por completo, pero el rifle no disparo una sola bala

-Maldito-

-Vera, es un método diferente del que yo hablo. Si el sujeto sobrevive a mi método, él o ella quedan rehabilitados. ¿Quiere su oportunidad? ¿Es lo que quiere? Yo voy a dársela- dije mientras me colocaba frente al espejo –Soy el hombre al que llaman Jigsaw, es su deber arrestarme, pero yo sé quién es usted y sé lo que ha hecho-

-Esta chantajeándome-

-No, no, no, es su redención-. Con la navaja que le había mostrado corte el hilo que ataba su muñeca y el gatillo –Le estoy dando una opción, es toso. Y si quiere, arrésteme; pero si lo hace, su vida ya no será igual. O… Puede explorar un método de rehabilitación, que le permitirá dormir tranquilo- dije antes de desatarlo, mientras quitaba el arma, y sentarme en un banco

-O podría matarlo-

-Pero no es un asesino, ese es su dilema, y la información que tengo de usted está justo donde debe estar y será entregada si ocurriera mi desaparición-

-Seria su palabra contra la mía-. Tomo la navaja y se puso de pie colocándose detrás de mí

-¿Y desea correr el riesgo? ¿El riesgo de arruinar su vida solo para proteger la corrupción de un sistema que pone a los homicidas de vuelta a la calle? -. Abrí la recamara del rifle, mostrándole que este si tenía una bala -¿Qué sentiría su hermana? Está en una encrucijada, detective. Tome una decisión-

Vi como el dejo la navaja en la mesa, me levante de la silla y camine hasta una puerta, dejando entrar a Thor al cuarto –Fandral, el es Thor, mi primer… ¿Discípulo? -

-Suena mejor eso que ayudante, después de todo, aprenderemos de ti… Es un gusto conocerlo en persona, oficial Hoffman- dijo mientras extendía su mano. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero él hizo una leve mueca de disgusto antes de responder el saludo

-Igualmente-

-Loki, ¿Qué pasara ahora? -

-Por ahora vayan a descansar, les llamare en caso de que haya un nuevo juego-

Unos días después…

-¿Paul Leahy? -

-Era uno de los pacientes de la clínica de Jill, ingreso tras recibir cortado las muñecas con una navaja. Les aseguro que solo lo hizo para llamar la atención-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -

-Si el realmente estaba interesado en remediar ese error, hubiera ingresado en otra clínica cuando la de mi esposa cerro. En lugar de eso, siguió viviendo su vida como alcohólico-

-¿Entonces él será el siguiente? - pregunto Fandral apenas tomo la carpeta con la información

-Así es, ya tengo todo listo, solo necesito al sujeto-

-¿Y de pura casualidad conoces su rutina? -

-Así es- respondí mientras les entregaba una hoja, la cual contenía su horario diario. Los 2 salieron de mi casa (Bodega), realmente no se tardaron mucho, claro que prefirieron traerlo hasta el día siguiente. Lo subimos a mi coche y maneje hasta una casa abandonada que se vieron algo apartada de la ciudad. Bajamos hasta el sótano, donde había una gran jaula (La cual tenía una especie de laberinto) llena de alambres

Abrí la puerta y lo recostamos en el suelo -¿El reloj ya está programado? - les pregunte

-Así es, la puerta se cerrara cuando el reloj dé las 3 de la tarde-

-Muy bien, no debe tardar en regresar-. Los 3 salimos de la habitación, había hecho 2 pequeños orificios en la pared –Oficial Hoffman, es su oportunidad de apreciar en primera fila un verdadero juego-

A los pocos minutos, Paul comenzó a despertar; al principio estaba muy aturdido gracias al sedante, pero sus nervios crecían conforme se daba cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraban. Tomo la grabadora que estaba a su lado y presiono "Play"

_Hola, Paul, eres un hombre perfectamente sano, de clase media. Pero… El mes pasado te cruzaste las muñecas con una cuchilla, ¿Te cortaste a ti mismo porque realmente querías morir o solo querías algo de atención? Este día me lo mostraras, la ironía es que si tu quieres morir, debes quedarte donde estas; pero si quieres vivir, tienes que cortarte a ti mismo otra vez. Encuentra un camino a través de las navajas hasta la puerta, pero rápido, porque a las 3 en punto esa puerta se cerrara y entonces la jaula se convertirá en tu tumba. ¿Cuánta sangre deberás derramar para no morir?_

Como en los casos anteriores, comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero al ver que el reloj avanzaba, comenzó a caminar entre los alambres. Obviamente su piel se rasgo gracias a las púas que estos tenían, llego a uno de los extremos, desesperado, trato inútilmente de derribarla a empujones. Quedaba solo una hora, volvió a atravesar los alambres, Thor y yo lo mirábamos a través de una pequeña cámara imperceptible ante los despistados mientras que Fandral observaba por los agujeros

Solo quedaban 30 minutos, no había avanzado ni a la mitad, su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de heridas profundas. La desesperación crecía cada vez más, llego al grado de sacudir los alambres sin importarle si llegaba a clavarse las púas. El reloj finalmente marco las 3 en punto, la puerta que conducía las escaleras se cerró. Gracias a sus heridas, Paul murió por toda la sangre que perdió; salimos del cuarto y tome un bisturí para cortar un trozo de su piel en forma de rompecabezas


	15. 14: La primera sobreviviente

**Capitulo 14 – La primera sobreviviente**

-Tras haber dejado el cuerpo de Paul en aquella casa, regresamos a la bodega; para ese entonces, Thor había aceptado mi propuesta de vivir conmigo desde hace mas de una semana –Loki, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué, Fandral?-

-En la delegación, hay 2 compañeros míos que están detrás de usted. Se trata del detective Tapp y el detective Sing, pero a lo que tengo entendido, no han obtenido una pista clave-. Para ese entonces no me extrañaba que la policía estuviera detrás de mí, cada vez que encontraban un nuevo cuerpo, la prensa se volvía loca. Para ellos eso era como encontrar el Santo Grial

-Ya lo tengo todo pensado, antes de que regreses a tu casa, quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar y dejes esto- dije mientras le daba una bolsa de plástico, la cual contenía una pequeña lámpara de medico –Con esto cualquier sospecha se desviara a otra persona-

-¿Quieres decir que me estas pidiendo que inculpe a otra persona?-

-Es parte del siguiente juego; recuérdalo bien, Fandral, nunca dejes nada al azar-. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero desde que Thor llego a mi casa, todo ha cambiado para bien. Al tener compañía, ya no estaba todo el tiempo metido en preparar un nuevo juego; ahora casi todas las noches salíamos a cenar a un restaurante, o simplemente íbamos a pasear a un parque cercano. Ahí nos conocimos aun más, confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para contarme algo de su pasado. Había estado casado unos meses antes de mi accidente, pero su esposa fue asesinada por un ladrón que salió libre al poco tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba que la amargura invadiera su vida; eso era algo que yo admiraba de el

Después de que Fandral dejara la linterna, comencé a buscar información sobre Sharon, ella era la novia de Cecil. Al igual que él, estaba metida en las drogas y había sido paciente de Jill -¿Ellos serán los siguientes?-

-Así es, Sharon Carter y Donnie Greco; será mejor tenerlos aquí cuanto antes, antes de que la policía encuentre el cuerpo de Paul-. Le entregue la carpeta con la información de los 2, comenzó a leerla detalladamente. Jamás lo había notado, pero tenía los ojos tan azules que incluso se reflejaban las hojas que estaba viendo… Espera, ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-¿Cuándo estará listo el juego?-

-En 2 días, solo me falta darle los últimos detalles, mañana iremos por ellos. Fandral se está haciendo cargo de los detectives-

-¿Eso quiere decir que el Dr. Banner será el próximo sujeto de prueba?-

-A ti nada se te escapa, Thor-

Tal y como lo planee, logre terminar los aparatos; subimos a mi coche y maneje hasta un edificio (El cual tenía un aspecto no muy agradable, incluso se parecía al antiguo hogar de Fandral), entramos preguntando por el numero de habitación en el que estaba Sharon -¿Qué son de ella?-

-Unos amigos muy cercanos a ella, quisimos darle una sorpresa visitándola. Tenemos tanto tiempo sin verla-

-Habitación No. 15- dijo mientras nos daba una copia de las llaves. Subimos por las escaleras y entramos a su departamento, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera

-¿Hola?- pregunto apenas entro, ni Thor ni yo respondimos. Eso la extraño bastante, pero continuo con su rutina; pero al entrar a su habitación, Thor se abalanzo sobre ella y le inyecto un sedante, el cual no la haría despertar sino hasta el día siguiente. Al sacarla de su habitación, obviamente el recepcionista notó su estado

-Se golpeo la cabeza contra su mesa, esta inconsciente, la llevaremos a un hospital-. No sé si este hombre es ingenuo o torpe, pero esa excusa logro convencerlo. Salimos de su edificio y la recostamos en el asiento trasero de mi coche, para cuando llegamos a la bodega, Fandral ya estaba ahí con Donnie (Otro de los pacientes de Jill). Pero a excepción de Sharon, el estaba despierto, pero había sido inyectado con burundanga; una droga que controla la voluntad de la persona. Con esta sustancia hicimos que se tragara una llave, llave que Sharon tendría que sacar para poder ganar su juego

Los dejamos en una habitación, recostamos a Donnie en el suelo mientras que a Sharon la dejamos sentada en una silla. De una caja saque mí más reciente artefacto, colocándolo en su cabeza –Ya está todo listo-

Salimos del cuarto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a despertar; como todos los anteriores, se veía completamente nerviosa. Gracias a que el artefacto sujetaba su boca, solo pudo soltar una serie de quejidos; al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse de las correas en sus muñecas. Usando un control remoto, encendí la televisión que estaba a su lado

_Hola, Amanda… No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, quiero jugar un juego. Esto te pasara si pierdes, el aparato que tienes está enganchado a tus 2 mandíbulas. Cuando el tiempo del reloj a tu espalda se acabe, tu boca quedara permanentemente abierta. Como si fuera una trampa de osos invertida. Así… Te lo mostrare_

En la pantalla de la televisión se podía apreciar como un maniquí (El cual tenía el mismo artefacto) quedaba completamente destrozado cuando se abrió. Claramente eso provoco que el nerviosismo aumentara por mucho

_Solo hay una llave que abre el aparato, está en el estomago de tu compañero muerto de celda. Mira alrededor, Amanda, créeme que no estoy mintiendo. Rápido, vivir o morir, tú escoges_

La cinta se termino, casi al instante, Amanda comenzó a forcejear las correas; pero cuando por fin logro ponerse de pie, hizo que el cable que detenía el cronometro se rompiera, activando el reloj. Por varios segundos trato inútilmente de quitarse aquel artefacto, hasta que (Al mirar a un lado) vio el cuerpo de Donnie recostado en el suelo. Se hinco a su lado y levanto su camiseta, descubriendo un signo de interrogación pintado en su estomago

Tomo el bisturí que estaba a su lado, justo en ese momento, Donnie abrió los ojos, pero no podía moverse. Aunque estuviera aterrada, Amanda no dudo en clavarlo en su estomago una y otra vez; sus manos quedaron empapadas con su sangre y el solo podía soltar un sinfín de quejidos. Escarbó en su estomago hasta que encontró una pequeña bolsa que contenía la llave. Rápidamente abrió el candado y se quito el aparato arrojándolo justo en el momento que este se abrió. Mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, Billy se había acercado en su triciclo

_-Felicidades, sigues viva. La mayoría de la gente es tan desagradecida de estar viva, pero tú no, ya nunca más…-_


End file.
